1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a reflection-coefficient bridge for measuring magnitude and phase of the reflection coefficient of components such as filters, amplifiers, mixers or antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflection-coefficient bridges of the specified kind are known (e.g. bridge ZRB2 of Rohde & Schwarz). With bridges of this kind, both the radio-frequency signal source and the test object are connected via coaxial sockets. Some test objects require simultaneous d.c. feeding during the measuring operation through the coaxial connector to the components such as transistors or diodes provided in the test object. It is known to dispose a special coaxial adapter between test object and bridge to achieve this purpose. It is also known to supply the direct current through one of the bridge resistors and to this end to connect the r.f. signal source to the neutral arm of the bridge via a converter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,953). All of these known measures have the drawback that the bridge symmetry is thereby affected and consequently the characteristics of the bridge are deteriorated.